


Teasing Human

by sinningintherain



Series: Tales of a Captive Elf [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Dubious Consent, Hand Jobs, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, and the other is there just for fun?, as in one is already desperate for release, he just wanted to go back, not even i know why the other one is there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:35:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25451749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinningintherain/pseuds/sinningintherain
Summary: The human is back. Valris doesn't trust him, doesn't even like him, but if he's offering release—Well. Everybody does what they have to in order to reduce the pain, right?
Series: Tales of a Captive Elf [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1843447
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Teasing Human

**Author's Note:**

> Please, please, please, tell me if you think I didn't tag it correctly.

Valris can’t help the full-body shudder at the sight in front of him, nor can he stop the needy voice at the back of his mind that’s been a constant since this afternoon.

The warrior is back.

“What do you want?” Valris can’t keep the tremor out of his voice. His mind is still replaying the scene of hours ago, still replaying the touch of the human’s hand on him. The elf’s cock, never flaccid since his capture, is again fully hard and already leaking at the sole memory.

The human smirks, mirth dancing in his eyes lit by the torch he’s carrying. “I think more appropriate to ask what _you_ want,” he says. His gaze falls to where the head of Valris’ cock is peeking out of the top of his trousers, still unfastened from when the human grabbed and nearly sent him over the edge this afternoon.

Valris bristles, causing the dummy hilt to drag across his groin and a groan to fall from his lips.

The human smirks again. “Tell me, elf: what do you want?”

Valris glares at him, taking great care to remain still and to keep his voice steady. “I want to kill you. I want to get out of these ropes and kill you and all the humans in this village.”

The human doesn’t answer. Instead, he sticks the torch into the ground, maybe three feet from where Valris is kneeled, and approaches the pole.

The elf’s pulse jumps at the proximity. His cock twitches at the traitorous desire that pervades him. This a _human._ He can’t let himself be weak in front of a—

He moans when the human’s hand slips once again in his pants.

“You like it, eh?” the human asks, fingers leisurely skating across his length, from head to hilt and back again, fleetingly passing over the underside with a touch that is _not enough, damnit, not enough._

“What’s… nh, what’s it to you?” Valris pants. The touch is so good, so good, but it’s not enough. The human is purposefully keeping it too light, just brushing his cock to keep him on the wrong–right, wrong–side of too much.

The human thumbs at Valris’ slit, and the elf can’t contain a keening noise that makes him flush even more.

The warrior shrugs, seemingly unconcerned with the prisoner’s increasing agitation to get off. “Nothing, I guess. Humor me, would you? I could always leave you unfinished like this afternoon.” His hands twist, gripping tighter and putting more pressure behind his movements.

Valris’ head falls onto the human’s shoulder with a high, desperate sound. His hips thrusts into the grip of their own volition, seeking a release that he’s been denied for too long.

“They always say elves are these high paragons of morality, completely untouched by the desires of the flesh,” the human muses. His voice is calm, detached, as if he weren’t wringing needy noises out of an elf with the touch of his hand. “Seems like the sages are wrong, uh? Or you’re just a debauched apple in the basket.”

“I’ll—” A particularly snagging stroke has Valris almost shouting in pleasure. His mouth is covered with a hand before he can, though.

“Let’s keep you silent, shall we? Wouldn’t want to let others hear an elf coming undone.” The human sounds smug, and, what’s worse, Valris can feel his cock twitch at the thought of people seeing him like this, blindly thrusting into a human’s hand to chase relief. A shiver runs down his spine at the image of humans seeing him reduced to an animal chasing pleasure.

He moans when the hand on him picks up pace, when the warrior brushes two callused fingers over the head of his cock. He won’t last much longer, and he’d be ashamed at the chorus of sounds that come from his throat, weren’t he on the verge of—

Valris’ shout is muffled by the hand on his mouth. His vision goes white as he comes harder than he’s ever done before, the culmination of three days of nearly-constant stimulation and denial.

When he becomes aware of his surrounding again, the human’s still stroking his cock, as lightly as he did at the start of the night.

Valris’ eyes nearly rolls back into his head, the aftershocks of his orgasm mingling with the continued stimulation. He can feel himself getting hard again.

The human chuckles, almost surprised. “No refractory period, uh? Lucky bastards,” he says with a last, forceful stroke that leaves the elf thrusting for more before what remains of his rational mind reigns him in.

“I guess we should get you cleaned up,” the man muses.

Valris can't do anything more than ro nod his forced assent. He doesn't want other humans to see him in this state, come morning. It's bad enough he accepted this one's touch to bring him relief.

The human smiles at him, an expression that doesn't make any sense, not now, not with what he's just done to Valris, and wipes the cum away with a piece of cloth that only adds to Valris' hardness.

"I'd never seen an elf coming, before," the human says almost conversationally as he tucks Valris' cock back inside his pants. "I didn't know it was blue."

The elf can't even muster a surge of anger at the thought that he's just wasted a fertile load on a human hand. All he has the energy for is to feel sated for the first time in three days.

The human pats his groin twice in rapid succession and stands up. Valris falls boneless forward, stopped only by the ropes tying him to the pole. The dummy hilt suspended to his waist brushes against his budding erection. The elf's eyes slip closed with a deep groan.

"I'll see you tomorrow," the human says, smirk evident even in the dancing light coming from the torch.

Valris doesn't answer, can't. The sheath at his waist is tugged to brush his swelling cock once more before the warrior’s steps recede and the light with them.

The elf bits back a moan when he shifts to try and regain at least a modicum of his dignity.

The torture begins anew.


End file.
